pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry
The Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry is awarded annually as part of the New South Wales Premier's Literary Awards for a book of collected poems or for a single poem of substantial length published in book form.New South Wales Premier's Literary Awards Web page, accessed November 5, 2006 It is named after Kenneth Slessor (1901–1971). The prize currently comes with a A$15,000 cash award. Winners 2008 *'Winner:' LK Holt – Man Wolf Man, John Leonard Press. * Michael Brennan – Unanimous Night, Salt Publishing * David Brooks – The Balcony, University of Queensland Press * Sarah Holland-Batt – Aria, University of Queensland Press * Kerry Leves – A Shrine To Lata Mangeshkar, Puncher & Wattman * Alan Wearne – The Australian Popular Songbook, Giramondo 2006 *'Winner:' Jaya Savige – Latecomers, University of Queensland Press. * Aidan Coleman – Avenues & Runways, Brandl & Schlesinger * Susan Hampton – The Kindly Ones, Five Islands Press * Jill Jones – Broken/Open, Salt Publishing * Penelope Layland – Suburban Anatomy, Pandanus Books * David McCooey – Blister Pack, Salt Publishing 2005 * Winner: Samuel Wagan Watson – Smoke Encrypted Whispers, University of Queensland Press * M. T. C. Cronin – < More or Less Than> 1–100, Shearsman Books Ltd * Lidija Cvetkovic – War is Not the Season for Figs, University of Queensland Press * John Kinsella – Doppler Effect, Salt Publishing * Dipti Saravanamuttu – The Colosseum, Five Islands Press * Alan Wearne – The Lovemakers Book Two: Money and Nothing, ABC Books 2004 * Winner: Pam Brown – Dear Deliria: New & Selected Poems, Salt Publishing * Jordie Albiston – The Fall, White Crane Press * M. T. C. Cronin – beautiful, unfinished Salt Publishing * Brook Emery – Misplaced Heart, Five Islands Press * Philip Hammial – In the Year of Our Lord Slaughter's Children, Island Press * John Tranter – Studio Moon, Salt Publishing 2003 * Winner: Jill Jones – Screens Jets Heaven * Alison Croggon – Attempts at Being * Kate Lilley – Versary * Emma Lew – Anything the Landlord Touches * Sarah Day – New and Selected Poems * Robert Gray – Afterimages 2002 * Winner: Alan Wearne – The Lovemakers, Penguin Books Australia * Robert Adamson – Mulberry Leaves: New & Selected Poems: 1970–2001, Paper Bark Press * Martin Harrison – Summer, Paper Bark Press * Dorothy Hewett – Halfway Up the Mountain, Fremantle Arts Centre Press * Bronwyn Lea – Flight Animals, University of Queensland Press * Gig Ryan – Heroic Money, Brandl & Schlesinger * John Tranter – Ultra, Brandl & Schlesinger 2001 * Winner: Ken Taylor – Africa, Five Islands Press * Jennifer Compton – Blue, Ginninderra Press * Brook Emery – and dug my fingers in the sand, Five Islands Press * Philip Hammial – Bread, Black Pepper * J. S. Harry – Sun Shadow, Moon Shadow, Vagabond Press * Wendy Jenkins – Rogue Equations, Fremantle Arts Centre Press 2000 * Winner: Jennifer Maiden – Mines, Paper Bark Press/Australian Humanities Research Foundation * Richard James Allen – Thursday's Fictions, Five Islands Press * M. T. C. Cronin – Everything Holy, Balcones International Press * Jennifer Harrison – Dear B, Black Pepper * Kevin Hart – Wicked Heat, Paper Bark Press * John Millett – Iceman, Five Islands Press 1999 and before Award winners:New South Wales Ministry of Culture Web site, official list of past winners * 1999: Lee Cataldi – Race Against Time, Penguin Books Australia * '1998:' ''no awards were presented * 1997: Anthony Lawrence – The Viewfinder, University of Queensland Press * '1996: Eric Beach – Weeping for Lost Babylon, HarperCollins and J. S. Harry – Selected Poems, Penguin Books Australia * '''1995: Peter Boyle – Coming Home From the World, Five Islands Press * 1994: Barry Hill – Ghosting William Buckley, William Heinemann Australia * 1993: Les Murray – Translations from the Natural World, Isabella Press * 1992: Elizabeth Riddell – Selected Poems, Collins Angus & Robertson * 1991: Jennifer Maiden – The Winter Baby, Collins Angus & Robertson * 1990: Robert Adamson – The Clean Dark, Paper Bark Press * 1989: John Tranter – Under Berlin, University of Queensland Press * 1988: Judith Beveridge – The Domesticity of Giraffes, Black Lightning Press * 1987: Philip Hodgins – Blood and Bone, Angus & Robertson * 1986: Robert Gray – Selected Poems 1963–83, Angus & Robertson * 1985: Kevin Hart – Your Shadow, Angus & Robertson * 1984: Les Murray – The People's Other World, Angus & Robertson * 1983: Vivian Smith – Tide Country, Angus & Robertson * 1982: Fay Zwicky – Kaddish and Other Poems, University of Queensland Press * 1981: Alan Gould – Astral Sea, Angus & Robertson in literature|1980]] * 1980: David Campbell – Man in the Honeysuckle, Angus & Robertson See also *Australian literature *List of poetry awards *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature Notes Category:Australian poetry awards Category:Awards established in 1979